Life As Me
by cheeseluva982
Summary: This is about a vampire. Nothing to do with twilight but it's still bout vampires. Susan and Patrick have 3 kids they love very much but somthing happens! Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

1 Prolog

It's hard. You know? Well probably not. You see, I'm not entirely human. Don't be fooled, I do look human and even act human, sometimes, but if u really knew me and I mean really knew me, you'd know the truth. I'm so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

1"Liz wake up!" I yelled at my daughter. I think she might be dead, but she's not. This is how it always is! Every morning. "Your going to be late!" She groans "Yay well you don't have to sleep so you can't ever be tiered!" Did I forget to tell you? I'm a vampire! Surprise. Well now you know. And my husband and I adopted three children! We are going to get the twins today. Liz we adopted a long time ago. Fourteen years to be exact. Now we want more! Pat and I looked into it again and found newborn twins who's mother unfortunately died during birth. "Fine. Fail out of school. I don't care anymore! I give up on you! I was going to let you miss school to get the twins anyway, but..." before I could finish she was up and out the door to take a shower. I walked down stairs to see Patrick reading the paper. He's a vampire too so we don't drink coffee. Shocker, I know. I put some on for Liz anyway and put some toast in the toaster. "Susan?" I turned around and smiled at his puzzled look. "Yes hun." Looking up "Is Liz coming today or is she just going to be a lazy..." The sight of Liz coming down the stair answered his question for me! " There's your answer! In the flesh." Liz rolled her eyes. "You guys are such losers." I walked over to Patrick and proudly said "Thank you." just then the toast popped up. "That for me?" Liz asked. "No it's for me!" Patrick answered sarcastically. Liz rolled her eyes and I said "Well, don't ask stupid question!" Liz angrily bit the toast and asked "are we gona go or just leave the babies there?" I looked at the clock "O shit! Patrick were REALLY late! What are they going to think if were late picking up our children? They might give them to someone else O shit were done for bye bye Julia and Chris! Bye bye!" Patrick got up " Clam down and get in the car. I'll drive." I ran out the door and into the drivers seat. Pat was about to get in the car when I said "Sorry. Force of habit." He easily picked me up and put me in the passenger side. I was shaking. Patrick grabbed my hand and whispered so Liz couldn't hear " Every will be fine. We'll get the babies, go home, and you can play with them all you want, and did you forget? I'm a vampire I drive super fast!" Liz snorted "losers"


	3. Chapter 3

We got in side and were over excited. I couldn't sit still Patrick

practically had to hold me down. A lady walked out and called "Mr and

Mrs Charleston?" I got up and smiled "That's us." She gestured to the

door "great, right this way." We got inside and the lady said her name

was Nicole. She gave us some last papers to fill out before we could see

our little babies. Then Nicole said she be right back. When she did I saw

them. Julia's short curly blond hair. Then Chris, with his short fuzzy

blond hair and chubby cheeks. So cut, beyond words. Liz let out a scream

of joy. You would never be able to tell they weren't related to us! Pat

and I went over and got the babies. "Mr and Mrs Charleston I

would like to introduce you to your new children, Julia and Christopher."

Pat and I went over and got the babies. Once they were in my arms

nothing else mattered. I handed Julia to Pat and we walked out. Nicole

walked us out. "If there's any problems you can take them back. If not

have a wonderful life." My jaw dropped. "Take them back! Any

problems! What are they TOYS? They are humans! How could you even

say take them back?" I ran back to the car strapped in Chris and got in.

Liz came over hurriedly while Pat apologized for my behavior. "Are you

okay Mum?" I smiled "Yay sweetie I just got a little worked up." Pat

quickly walked over to the car. " What's wrong with you? Yelling at that

poor woman! She was just trying to help. Believe it or not, not every

family is perfect and some people have to bring there children back!" I

almost cried (if I could). Pat has never yelled at me like that. Especial in front of Liz

and now the babies! What's up his...before I could finish that thought Liz

began to talk " What's up? You guys never fight, and over some lady that

means nothing!" Pat andI both looked shocked knowing she was rite. Just

as I was about to say something she chimed in again. "And in front of the babies! You've had them for what FIVE minutes? Maybe you should

give them back!" I looked shocked " NEVER SAY THAT! These are

your brother and sister. We would never give them up!" she rolled her

eyes " I heard. So didn't everyone in earshot and beyond." My jaw

dropped. "Elizabeth Mary Charleston don't ever talk to me like that!

You can go to your room when you get home." Then her jaw dropped

Chris

cried and we mysteriously were home! Pat took the babies I went to help

and he shook me of " No! No one gets the babies till you both cool off!" I

looked at him shocked. "Well, Liz is still grounded." He kept walking

"Fine, but no babies till later." I was going to scream at him but looking

at my beautiful babies I decided to wait till we were alone. I

went to my room alone and would have cried, if I could.


	4. Chapter 4

1 **Liz's P.O.V**

"Do you ever stop crying?" I can't believe mom made me babysit

just so they could go "eat". I had a date with Mike tonight and now

babies. Joy. I heard a nock on the door and put Chris back in his crib.

"Stay." I said and walked out feeling stupid. He's a baby, not a dog.

When I opened the door I was shocked. "Hi. I canceled. Remember?".

He laughed. "Hi Liz. And yes sadly, but I figured I'd help. What do you

think?" I was happily shocked. "Of course. That would be great. We've

been going out long enough my parents wouldn't care." He smiled.

"Cool. So can I come in now?" I blushed and stepped a side "Yeah

sorry." I still get a bubbly feeling inside when I see him and it's been 10

months! Chris was crying again. "Again Chris!" Mike looked at me

funny. "How do you know who it is?" I laughed probably sounding

crazy. "I've been around them to much. Plus Julia never cries." Mike

laughed understanding how weird I am and said he'd get him so I could

sit for a minute. I'm doing my parents job! "Wana watch a movie?" I said

when he came back down. "Sure. Which one?" I didn't even have to

think. "A Walk To Remember. That's my favoritest movie ever!"

"Really? Never heard of it. And I didn't think _favoritest_ was a word."

"It probably isn't, but I have a lot of made up words!" I said smiling he

sighed "Yes, yes you do." I laughed and started the movie. I think I feel a

sleep because I woke up to the not happy voice of my father.

**Comments would be nice: thought Josie is the only one that reads this. HI JOSIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

1"Patrick calm down." I whispered. " don't wake Liz and Mike."

"Don't wake Liz and Mike! Why not? They shouldn't be here while Liz is

"babysitting" because write now shes not she's sleeping on the couch with

her "boyfriend" I don't like that at all!" My mouth dropped in aw. What's

gotten into him these days, ever since Liz has been going out with Mike

he's been acting so weird. Just as I was about to say something Patrick

yelled again. "Elizabeth Mike wake up NOW! Mike get out of my house!"

That made me so made. All I could think of was how embarrassed Liz

was and how scared Mike was. I didn't yell Pat did enough of that.

"Patrick stop now. Go upstairs Chris is crying..." he was about to say

something but I interrupted. "...and I don't want to hear another word. As

for you two I think it would be best for Mike to go home now. I'm sorry

Patrick flipped out like that Mike." Mike got up, scratched his neck,

cleared his thought and said" Yes I should go...and I totally understand

Mr. Charlestons concern, but we didn't do anything. Really." I knew this

and shook my head showing I understood. "Goodbye Mike." I said firmly

as he bent over to kiss Liz. He stood back up looking embarrassed waved

and left. "Mom come on! It was a goodbye kiss!" she stuck put her tongue

and started to walk away. "Elizabeth!" she turned around very slowly and

looked scared. "Yeah mommy." she said batting her eyes and smiling

huge. I laughed really loud at her ridicules face. "You know what. Why

was Mike here?" she walked over to couch and sat down because she

knew and I knew this would be a long story. She stared from the whole

date thing to Chris's none stop crying to the movie where they fell asleep.

When she was finished I knew hadn't lied because that's my special

"power" I guess you could call it. I knew if someone was lying. I said she

was grounded for 2 hours starting now just to make Pat happy and

because I was you once I know what it feels like to be in love. We walked

up stairs and I did something I haven't done since she was 7, I tucked her

into bed. We talked a little more and before I left after I kissed her on the

head she stopped me "Thank you Mom. Sometimes Dad just doesn't

understand." I smiled knowing she appreciated "girl time". "Your

welcome baby. See you in the morning." I walked down the hall and

looked in the babies room and saw them fast asleep. I closed the door and

went down the hall to my room. When I walked in Pat wasn't there but

there was a note _"Susan, I had to go out and clear my head. I'll be home _

_sometime... love you, Pat." _I sat in awe really... what's gotten into him lately?


	6. Chapter 6

1 **Liz's P.O.V**

I woke upand took a shower. I used my favorite coconut shampoo

and conditioner and almond body wash. I walked back to my room to pick

out an outfit for today. I chose my black tunic with light jeans and my

black coach sneakers. I don't shop at those Holister or Abercrombie stores

I like my ownstyle. I went into the bathroom and was in the middle of

drying my hair when of course Chris was crying. I think there's

something wrong with Julia. When I went in a

found a "present" so I changed his diaper. After that he stopped crying

and fell asleep. That was surprisingly easy. When I went downstairs I

found a note that said _" Liz, be home later. Mrs. Smith is coming to _

_babysit at 7. See you when you get home. Love Mom."_ I was shocked

she was gone but I made coffee put toast in the toaster and sat down to

read. It was home work last night but who cares about school. I'm gonna

be a vampire soon anyway so I wont need school. Plus Mike is smart he'll

help me through life. I hope. I really love him. Wooh did I just think I

_love_ him? Yeah I think I did! I love Mike! Woo that feels weird "I love

Mike!" it feels fun to say. When should I tell him? I almost didn't hear

the toast pop up or see the coffee was done. I got my "Daddy's little

angel" mug and poured coffee LOADS of cream and 2 packs of Splenda.

I put grape jelly on my toast and sat back down 6:50. Ten minutes to eat.

A couple minutes later I got a phone call "Liz? It's Mike." I freaked out

then took a deep breath "Hey hun! What's up?" he talked again

"Nothing. Need a ride this morning?" my heart jumped a mile. I was so

eggar to answer I had to stop myself from screaming in his ear. What's

wrong with me it's been 10 almost 11 months.Tommorrow. "I'd _love _

one!"exaggerating love "Great! My mom and I will be there in a couple

minutes." he said "Alright cool bye." I said out of breath "Yeah alright

see you in a few." As soon as I hung up the phone it rung again.

"Helllo?" I said confused. "Hi honey it's Mrs. Smith." I sounded calmer

"O hello Mrs. Smith. How are you?" she answered in her high pitched

old lady voice "I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute I'm just leaving now." I

smiled even though no one could see "Alright, great, see you in a few."

deja vu. I had just said that to Mike. I quickly ate my toast and was

sipping my coffee as I was cleaning up my mess. Before I knew it there

was a nock on the door. I got excited knowing it was Mike. To my

surprise it wasn't. It was Mrs. Smith. "Hello honey." deja vu again. "Hi

Mrs. Smith." This is the nicest old lady I have ever met! She always gets

my a birthday present and now she baby sits the twins for free! "Did you

see the accident? It's at the top of the street." she said that just as I was

thinking of where Mike could be. My jaw dropped. "O MY GOD! What

did the car look like?" she looked worried with her normally beady eyes

wide at me for yelling. "I think it was a red suburban." My jaw got lower

and I started to cry "No." I barley managed awhisper and I ran out the

door. I froze when I saw the car, the ambulance, all the neighbors in

pajamas, saw little kids crying, and my baby the one human I love most

of anyone Mike. He was covered in blood and his clothes were all

ripped. I ran over as fast as I could but a police officer

stopped me "Mike! My baby! Mike are you ok?" I screamed "Let me

through to my Mike!" the officer looked concerned "Calm down ma'am

and stay away!" I was sobbing "but he MY mike MINE I want to be

with him NOW!" the officer his badge said, Chief Charlie Swan,

brought me to a car and said to take me the hospital with the ambulance.

At least "Charlie" was letting me go with my baby.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Sorry if there has been confusion, but Liz isn't a vamp yet. HEY JO-C! + this is still Liz**

It's been nine hours. Nine hours of crying and my makeup down my face.

My mom is here now. My dad went home to relieve Mrs. Smith from the

babies. I need to see him. I'm gonna die. Just then a

Doctor came over. "Hello I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. Who is the one

here for Karen and Mike?" I jumped up and almost screamed "I am! Are

they ok?" he almost looked shocked at my appearance nine hours of

crying I bet I look scary. "Yes well you might want to sit down..." I sat

down and was gonna cry again I just knew it. "...there condition is fatal

but you can go talk to them. There in a double room." My heart sank. I

wanted to see my baby , but fatal. And surprise, I cried...a lot. When I

walked in and saw him I was shocked at how beat up he looked. He had

a bandage rapped around his head, scratches every where and a cast on

his arm and probably one of his legs too. I couldn't even look at Karen.

She was awful. I couldn't stand it. "Are you ok?" I looked up at my

mom. "I don't think so...can I be alone with him?" she sighed "Of corse

I'm sorry but I need to go home I can't be around blood much longer. If

he wakes up, give him the option. As for Karen...I'm sorry." I got a little

hope "Thank you so much mommy! We have to change him he's mine

forever. I..." she stopped me before I could finish. "Just stay and If he

wakes up call and tell me the news." I got sad again. "He as to say. What

if I want him? Dad had you! You had no choice." she sighed "No I had

no choice, but that was because I knew about them. If he never told me

you wouldn't be my daughter. Wouldn't that fucking suck?" Want some

back round info? My mom was raised wrong. Her parents always beet

her and let her do whatever she wanted. She even got into drugs at one

point. She was a loud to swear even when she was little! When she met

my dad they fell in love he made her different. He made her more

appropriate, but she still swears ALL the time even around me even

when I was little. She's gotten better at that but it still happens. "Shit I

mean...fuck...ummmmmmmm bye hun see you at home." In all of this I

laughed at her stupidity.

It's been a couple hours I'm not sure exactly how many, but now it's

11:59. "One minute till our 11 month anniversary." I sighed at his beat

up face. 12:00 "Happy 11th. The best present you could get me would be

to wake up." Just then his eyes slowly opened. I screamed from joy. "OH

MIKE!" I started sobbing into his shoulder. "Mike, Mike, Mike. I love

you so much." he was confused "Where am I? Wait. Did you just say

you love me?" I blushed but couldn't stop crying "Yes. I love you. You

can't die!" he looked so scarred "I'm gonna die? What?" He looked so

concerned and scarred and confused. "No honey. I can help you live. I

need your permission." he moved to fast to grab my hand and hurt

himself. "Ouch!" heavy breathing... "What is it. I want to be with you

forever. I love you."Hearing him say that made me so confident "Mike,

understand, I'm gonna sound crazy..." so I told him, everything. About

my parents and how I'm soon to be one, that's why my parents look so

young, why I'm kinda weird, how I'm ALWAYS babysitting. He looked

creeped out then like he understood. I love him he understood it all! I

also told him this. "You can live...but my dad would have to change

you...soon." he said yes right away "But what about my mum?" I looked

scared. I didn't know how to tell him. I cleared my throat and started to

cry again. He understood. "As long as I can be with you forever." I

sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't live

without you and can't imagine how it feels to give her up I'm so sorry. I

love you so much." I kissed him full on the lips. He smiled and replied "I

love you too. More than anything else."

**Susan's P.O.V**

I was in the car. On my way home. I went out to get a "snack". I knew he

would say yes. How would Pat take this? I'm scarred now. Shit how I'm

I gonna tell him? Fuck I thought shit. Damn I thought fuck. I give up!

I'm just gonna swear the rest of my life! Just then my cell rang. "Hey

Liz. He awake?" she was so out of breath "Yes mum! Come on get over

here! NOW!" I was in deep sh... crap. HAHA I caught myself that time!

**back to Liz**

"I'm here! Are you ok hun?" that was the perky voice of my best friend

Nicole, but Nicky for short. "Hey thanks for..."

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Flat line. Mike froze. He

mouthed "mom" and started to cry. I walked over and put my arms

around him. "It'll be ok baby. I'm here for you. I'm here."

Nicky walked over and talk to Mike because she knew what he wanted

to here. I wouldn't let go of him till I had to. I was also preparing myself

for the fact that I'm gonna be 15 forever. If he's being changed now...so

am I.

**Susan**

"Pat can I talk to you?" I sighed "Sure. What is it?" I look worried he

wouldn't do it. He noticed the look, thought, then figured it out. "Ok.

When? How? And where?" I smiled huge, hugged him, kissed him, and

slowly answered. "Well... we should fake a flat line. Take him out and

change him here. Shouldn't be hard." I looked at my crazy then look like

I was genius. "Of course Carlisle!" I looked confused "The doctor that

helped Mike and Karen?" he stood up and pickup on the counter. "Yes

of course! He's an old friend. REALLY old. Over 3hundered years." My

jaw dropped "There's more of us here?" he smiled like I just uncovered

a mystery "Of course. The Cullen's. Tallahassee Florida is 9th rainiest

place In the U.S. That means little sun, lots of vamps!" I laughed. He

was right...I guess. "So call Carlisle. We need to fake a death!"


	8. Chapter 8

1**Liz**

I HATE MY DAD! My mom wanted to change me but my dad SUCKS!

He wont change me! Mike's screaming in pain and I can't help him.

Thankfully it's day four and he'll stop screaming. My dad took him out

and I can talk to him. After he gets back he'll be under control. I hope. I

need to hug him, kiss him, hold him. I HATE MY DAD! My mom

cautiously came in the room "You ok hun?" I took a deep breath "No mom

I'm not." she came over and hugged me "I'm sorry hun. If I could change

you I would but..." I pulled away " But what mom?! What could go

wrong?!" she snorted "What could go wrong! Huh EVERYTHING could

go wrong!" My eyes got wide "Sorry for yelling Liz. I just don't trust

myself. I'm young, for a vampire. So I still can't completely control

myself. Remember whenever you got even the smallest cut, I couldn't help

you. It was always your father." I looked down at my feet. "O" I heard

'How do you feel' and response 'Good. Can I see Liz now?' silence 'Be

careful' then running foot steps. "Liz! Where are you?" I started to cry.

"I'm here baby! I missed you!" he picked me up into a death squeeze "Be

carful." my dad warned. "I would never hurt her." he looked down at me

and then picked me of my feet and kissed me. It was different. Instead of

warmth I felt cold stone. It was awkward and he felt it too. Mike pulled

away quickly. "Weird?" I nodded my head "Yeah. Weird. Why?" My

parents laughed "It's like that..." my dad said "...for a while. You get use

to it. We did." he said as he leaned in to kiss my mom. "It's late. Why

don't you get to bed Liz." Mike said. I jumped "NO WAY! I've wait four

days for this! Can't be away from you for one minute." he chuckled and

picked me up again to kiss me. He carried me into my room not taking his

lips of me once. It's so much colder with him here. Antarctica is cold

enough without a house full of vampires. "What you have to _eat_?" he

chuckled at how weirdly I said eat. "Penguins" I made a gaging sound

"Penguins. Lovely. He laid me in bed, tucked me in, and got in bed with

me. He stayed on top of the covers so I wouldn't be_ as_ cold. "I hate my

dad. I wanna be able to not be cold or tired so I can be up with you." he

chuckled "Hmmmm I wish the same." he kissed my neck "Good night

cutie. Sleep well." I couldn't argue I was to tiered.

**3 months later**

Shit! "Mike get in here. NOW" he came in quickly "What is...shit" He

saw what was in my hands. A little plastic stick that said 'pregnant' on it.

"My parents are gonna kill us." his forehead creased. "What are we gonna

do? Where screwed. Pregnant!" he said that a little to loud

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. They'll hear." He looked down " Oops

sorry." he took the test from my hands. "Is this accurate?" I nodded "Sadly

yes. What are we gonna do?" he sighed "We've said that to much." I

sighed too "Yup. But what are we gonna do?" he held my face in his

hands. "I know but say that one more time and I'll never tell you." I

laughed "Ok promise. Now tell me." he smiled "We do the only thing we

can. Tell Susan and Pat." my jaw dropped "Are you crazy? Do you wanna

die?" We both hearing foot steps outside the door. "What are you doing in

there kids?" shit it's my mom. Speaking of which that's where I got my

obsessive swearing from. "Your right Mike. We have to tell." we

walked out. My mom looked confused because Mike through a wad of

toilet paper in the basket. "Mike you have your period?" I rolled my eyes

"No mom. But I missed mine." she looked worried. "Does that mean..." I

interrupted. "Yes. It does mean I'm..." she interrupted me "PREGNANT!"

I shrunk and Mike pulled me out of the way. "Mike she's my mom I think

she wont really kill me." there was a low growl in her chest. She

shuddered and stepped back. "Alright. I have to take a breath." Silence.

"How did this happen?" I rolled my eyes. "Well mom when a man loves a

woman..." she stopped me with a snarl. "I know that! How did this

happen?" I shrunk. "I didn't think vampires could get pregnant so..." I

stopped because my mom was shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know

that was possible either." I sighed thinking I was off the hook. "BUT

YOUR 15! Having something like that before your married!" Mike pushed

me back farther and snarled as my mom looked like she about to kill me.

For real. "Wait till your father gets back." I shrunk at the thought. "Mike

we should leave my dad will kill you!" he shook his head pulling me into

_our_ room and pulling me on _our_ bed. "He wont kill me. He already

knows." My jaw dropped. "What? How?" He laughed. "You know bout

the 'special powers'?" I shook my head. "Yupers what's that have to do

with anything." he laughed. He never stops laughing. " Well, he can read

minds. And ah I kinda can too." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"You can read my mind! Shit shit shit!" he laughed...again. "Yes. It's very

interesting. I love to know how much you love me." My eyes got wider

and my face got red with embarrassment. He chuckled and kissed me. My

heart raced. He pulled my face in his hands. "That still happens to you?

After over 11 months now!" I nodded and got even redder. "If my heart

was still beating, it would do the same." I stared into his eyes and he

pulled me into a deep kiss again. When he pulled away I thought of

something. "I was not!" I laughed. "HA. Yes you were! And you know it!"

FYI I thought he was trying to distract me. No wait I _know_ he was trying

to distract me. Lies! I screamed in my head. "No way babe. What you

wanna know?" I rolled my eyes. "You know." he nodded his head.

"Alright. Yes he's mad. Not as mad as your mom..." I sighed "...but mad."

I nodded. "I guessed that. Im good at guessing!" he rolled his eyes and got

up. I got up too. "I just thought...where are my brother and sister?" he

answered as he walked out the door. "Your grandmothers. Your dad I'll be

here in five." I was the most confused I had been in a long time.

"Grandmother?" I whispered to myself. O well. I saw Nicky singed on

AIM and went over to talk.

CheeseLuva982: hey nicky!

SkiStar1288: hey liz

CheeseLuva982: wats up?

SkiStar1288: nothing. hows NY city?

CheeseLuva982: good. i guess.

SkiStar1288: How r u doing?...ya kno...mike

CheeseLuva982: fine

SkiStar1288: thats good

CheeseLuva982: ya well gtg talk to you later

SkiStar1288: k luv ya bibi

CheeseLuva982: bi

I singed off. I wish I could tell her the truth about Mike. How he's now a

vampire. But I can't. Of corse. I mean I like having friends so I won't tell.

"Listen, I'm sorry Pat, it was a mistake." my dad sighed "I understand, but

you guys are in so much trouble."Shit...my dads home.


End file.
